


Anything For Sammy

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Weechesters, challenge word:- gape, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean brings little Sammy a gift which makes them both happy.





	Anything For Sammy

Eyes wide, lips parted in breathless wonder, the little boy gaped at the object in his big brother's hand.

Dean couldn't stop the grin of happiness from illuminating his features at the sight of his baby brother's awed expression.

:

"Is it for me, Dean?" Sam asked, his bangs drooping over expectant eyes.

"Sure, squirt. You see any other kids around."

"Uh uh."

:

Dean held out his hand and Sam came forward to curl grubby fingers around the prize his big brother had brought him. A Thundercats' figure. Sam's favourite.

"I though we didn't have enough money to buy one, " Sam said, his hand gripping the toy with passionate possessiveness.

:

Dean shrugged. "Lady in the store gave me a discount."

A blatant lie. Dean had been lucky enough to grab the figure from the shelf and scuttle out of the toy shop unseen.

Normally stealing would have left him with a feeling of guilt, but when it came to putting a smile on his baby brother's face, there was nothing he wouldn't do.

:

"Come and play with me, Dean?" Sammy asked.

Dean tousled the overlong hair. "You bet Sammy. Thundercats are go!"


End file.
